


Love Like Fools

by dumpsterdiva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also transgirl!pidge, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, also just general, i just love that she uses she/her pronouns ook, theres a happy ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsterdiva/pseuds/dumpsterdiva
Summary: Those hardest to love need it mostI watched our bodies turn to ghostsSuch good friends it has to end it always doesThat's the way life isDo we take that risk?--------The team is reunited and no one can stand being alone, least of all Keith and Lance. Maybe they have more in common than they think.Also lots of self-indulgent Pidge loving from everyone because she deserves it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyooo so the title of this fic was inspired by this beautiful fanart http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/148117695032/what-if-we-ruin-it-all-and-we-love-like-fools. It made me remember how much I love Lauren Aquilina's "Fools." https://youtu.be/KoT1cSY-LhM Ugh so good. Played it on repeat while writing this. All my children love like such fools they need to show their love better, especially Keith and Lance.
> 
> This is Klance but also focuses on the other character's relationships with each other.

Their time of separation had really done a number on the team. Before, everyone enjoyed their alone time to varying degrees. Hunk would research new and strange chemical compounds they encountered. Coran would look through old Altean records in the privacy of his quarters. Lance would map out the new galaxies they visited to show his family. Pidge would tinker with some new upgrades for Green. Keith would plan out new team maneuvers in his journal. Allura would write detailed logs of each planet and people they saved from the Galra. Shiro would read up on Galran history. Even if they were a team, they needed time to themselves.

But after they reunited, it was like no one could stand being apart for more than five minutes. When Shiro came out of the healing pod, he found that no one was even sleeping in their rooms anymore. The living room was overrun with pillows and blankets. Hunk had been the first to suggest "the pillow pit," but everyone knew he did it for Pidge more so than for himself. They had all had someone with them during their time apart except Pidge, so they planned to make it up to her the best they could. No one should have to lose their family twice.

\-------------

Allura and Pidge had "girl bonding," but it ranged from sharing their fears that they wouldn't live up to the expectations placed upon them to racing down the castle hallways in mini pods. Each night Allura and Pidge would stay up late talking about their fathers and combing each other's hair. Pidge told Allura how much she missed her long hair, so the princess promised to braid it as soon as she could. They woke up every morning curled up next to each other with the mice nestled into the folds of their clothes.

Every time Pidge said she was going to perform some upgrades on Green, Hunk would follow her out and ask if they could work on it together. Pidge might be all about the software, but Hunk was her hardware man. It wasn't uncommon to see Pidge taking a piggy back ride on Hunk to the hangars. They were an unstoppable force. It wasn't long before the lions each had cloaking capabilities. And enhanced trackers. Their next project was seeing if Green could generate its own wormhole. They wouldn't be separated a second time.

Whenever Pidge went quiet and left with her laptop, Lance knew to follow her out. The two of them would spend hours combing through any Galran records they found on their missions for any hint of her family. Uncharacteristically, Lance would sit in silence until Pidge gave the ok. They would spend the rest of the time talking about what they missed most about their families. It usually ended in tears and long hugs, but it only took about another ten minutes for them to start planning their next prank on Keith.

At first, Keith didn't really know where he fit into Pidge's life. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy spending time with her or everyone else, but he hadn't gotten a lot of practice in the friend department. But when Pidge went into long tirades about government conspiracies, he was the only one who could keep up. They had movie nights from then on. It was the same five documentaries Pidge had downloaded on her laptop, but neither of them seemed to mind.

If Pidge and whoever was with her at the time went even two hours without a break, Coran would come running in with juice pouches and snacks. "Dehydration and lack of sugars is the enemy of intellectual progress," he would say enthusiastically. After a month of not knowing when their next meal would be, everyone was grateful for Coran's scheduled snack times. He also recruited Pidge to help him recalibrate the ship and let her explore its many moving parts. She didn't leave for hours.

Shiro slipped into this routine rather easily. If Pidge had an emotional outburst of frustration, anger, or just plain exhaustion, he knew exactly where to find her no matter where she hid. She would apologize, but Shiro always insisted she had nothing to be sorry for. Some days they would sit together in silence, but other days they would talk about the family dinners they used to have together or how much they missed Matt's goofy smile. And once, only once, did Shiro share his fears about returning to the Galra again. That night everyone nestled up around Shiro in the pillow pit.

\-----------

It wasn't just Pidge that needed the company. Lance would often tag along with Coran to clean the castle ship and he even listened to Coran's tales as an Altean warrior. He had to admit the guy was a badass. He had performed more castle duties in his time than Lance had family members. Lance promised Coran that when they defeated Zarkon, they would go back to his house and meet his family. Earth would be his new planet with new duties like watching over Lance's siblings. Coran's eyes got a bit misty as he whispered, "Thank you."

Keith gave Hunk piloting lessons in his spare time. Even though Hunk had gotten over his motion sickness with Yellow, he still wasn't the most confident pilot. He and Keith would explore the different planets they landed on and come back with plenty of strange plants and fruits to test out, some with more success than others.

Shiro and Allura would sometimes sit with Black, reveling in their mutual connection with the giant robot. Shiro had tried to come up with so many ways to thank the princess for all her sacrifices since they had entered that Galran ship together on that fateful day, but found he didn't need to. She could sense it. Using Black as a means of communication, they shared their most haunting nightmares and most treasured memories of home. Allura asked if Shiro regretted leaving Earth again after being away for so long. He didn't answer for a long time, but eventually he said, "I don't regret anything when there are people who need me." She knows who he is talking about.

Every night the heroes of Voltron would end up a tangle of limbs and a pile of snuggles. The weight of someone else's arm on their back and the intertwining of legs helping them sink more easily into a dreamless sleep.

\----------

This routine carried on for another month before the team slowly began feeling better about having personal time again. Allura left to spend time in the control room mapping out the best route to hit the Galra where it hurt most. Shiro started to take apart his Galra arm in the privacy of his room, hoping to understand the tech more, but not wanting the others to see. Coran secretly researched ways to possibly bring Alfor's memories back. Hunk would duck away from the group to write correspondence to Shay to check up on his favorite rock. Pidge, feeling slightly suffocated with the extra attention on her, would run around the castle with a scanner, searching for signs of Rover.

Unsurprisingly, Lance was one of the only ones who still needed the extra attention. As the glue that kept the team together, he craved constant companionship, but he understood as one by one his friends started to take their pillows away from the living room. Still, as even Pidge took her pillows back to her own room, Lance was amazed to find that two small red pillows stayed in the pit. Keith would be the last to admit it, but nearly losing Shiro for the second time had been a constant source of nightmares. He had tried one night alone, but found himself plagued by disappointed voices that infiltrated his sleep.

"You thought you could take control of the Black Lion?"

"You thought you were good enough when you couldn't even protect Shiro?"

"All you are is a good pilot. You never stop to think about others. You could never be a leader."

"You endangered all of us."

"It should've been you."

He didn't try to leave again.

Lance and Keith were awkward about the situation at first. They had gotten closer over the past month through pairing up on missions and just sitting in the control room watching the stars together, but they still hadn't gotten past their childish banter and competitive natures. Even if they each trusted the other with their lives, they hesitated to fully let the other in. It was like they both sensed an abyss between them and if one of them attempted to get any closer, he would plummet down into the darkness.

It took one of Keith's particularly bad nights for them to truly breach that gap. The voices had come back, stronger and more realistic than usual. He could hear Hunk's bitter laughter and Shiro's disappointment so clearly that it physically hurt when he startled himself out of his slumber. Panting deeply, he swiveled his head frantically searching for something, anything, to comfort him.

Lance was rudely awoken by a _thump_ against his back.

"Urrfhgh, what? Who? What time is it? Where am I? Keith?"

Keith didn't say anything as he continued to clutch onto Lance's back like a baby koala. It was the single most adorable thing Lance had ever experienced.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Lance tried to make his voice as open and warm as possible.

Keith shifted before murmuring, "It's nothing. Just a bad dream. Can I... can we stay like this?"

Lance paused for a moment, wondering if he should press Keith further but finally said, "Anything you need." He slowly lifted his arm and brought Keith's more firmly around his waist.

The safety of the embrace was starting to lull Lance back to sleep when he was once again rudely awoken by a voice so small he barely heard it.

"Do you wish it had been me instead of Shiro?"

Lance's eyes snapped open and he whirled around so fast he almost got whiplash. Keith couldn't hide his surprise as Lance firmly grasped his shoulders.

"Is that seriously what you've been thinking for these past months?? Keith, none of us have ever wished that," Lance wanted his voice to sound firmer, but it was shaky with absolute shock. How had they gone all this time without noticing Keith felt this way?

Keith hesitated a bit before saying slowly, "I... I endangered all of us. I behaved recklessly when I fought Zarkon. Maybe if I hadn't fought him we could've gotten away faster before the wormhole could be compromised or maybe if Shiro hadn't tried to protect me when we landed... I just... I wish it had been me. I'm a great pilot, but there are lots of great pilots in the universe to replace me. You know what's impossible to replace? Shiro's leadership. Pidge's curiosity. Hunk's warmth. Your heart. Me? What do I add to the team? My recklessness? My ability to put the people I care for most in harm's way?" To his credit, Lance listened without interrupting the whole time, but when Keith finally stopped to take a breath, Lance's eyes were storming over with a whirlwind of emotions. Once the floodgates were open, he could hardly stop himself.

"Sweet quiznaks, Keith. If you only knew what I would give to be like you. You're talented, you're brave, you're smart, and you don't need others to get the job done. You see yourself as reckless, but you're decisive. You see an opportunity and you take it. Do you know how much we've discovered because you are always pushing our limits? Who else would do that, putting their own safety aside? Who knows if we would've even gotten Black back if you hadn't fought Zarkon. Who knows if we would know about him harnessing quintessence if you hadn't chased after your instincts. We need you Keith, how can you not see that? Why do you think I'm always competing with you? I've been jealous of you since day 1. I'm nothing special. What's special about being friendly? I have the most accepting lion. Really anyone could pilot Blue. Who knows why she chose me. You're not the only one who feels replaceable in this sea of geniuses." Lance was struggling to keep his tone even, but his frustration leaked through every word. He would've said more, but stopped when Keith snorted out a laugh.

"So you're jealous of me?"

Lance blushed. "Oh shut up, you'll never be able to prove I said that. Unless you're recording this conversation, in which case I say..." Keith tucked his face into Lance's chest, effectively stopping Lance in his tracks.

"Hey Lance, thanks. Really I mean it. Honestly, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

"Oh, uh, yeah no problem," he tried to say as nonchalantly as possible. Keith mumbled something in response that Lance didn't catch. "What was that again?"

"Nothing... I just was going to ask if we could sleep like this." Lance looked at him skeptically, but didn't say anything more.

"Yeah, dude, you already asked that. It's cool." Lance brought Keith closer and as their breathing evened out, Lance felt like they had finally reached over that abyss and found each other.

"I'm denying all of this in the morning."

"Jesus, Keith, I know I talk a lot but do you always have to try to get the last word? Go the fuck to sleep," Lance grumbled as Keith's small chuckles vibrated against his chest, comforting and gentle.

\----------

"This is too adorable. I've taken like twenty photos and it's still not enough."

"Ooh, send them to me. I'm putting them in my scrapbook."

"Pidge, Hunk, stop, you know they'll be embarrassed when they wake up."

"All the more reason to do it."

The voices slowly rose Lance from the dead and when he opened his eyes he found his face nuzzled into the top of Keith's head.

He would've been content to stay like that if small giggles from above didn't make him nearly shit his pants. The rest of the paladins, Coran, and Allura were all staring with such keen interest that Lance basically screamed, "Can't you find another source of entertainment in this castle?!"

"First of all, no. Second of all, Lance you woke up poor Keith," Allura said with a small giggle.

Keith had woken up, but obviously not fully because he snuggled further into Lance, causing a chorus of "awwws." Lance brought a hand to his face. "I'm-denying-all-of-this-in-the-morning, my ass," he thought.

Keith seemed to actually regain consciousness as he blearily opened his eyes to see Lance staring at him. His face contorted into one of shock and he basically elbowed Lance in the face to get away.

"Ow, dammit Keith. What in the quiznak..."

"What are we... who... WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE?"

"Yeah, congrats on finally noticing. And good morning, I guess," Lance huffed as he stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Well it's almost time for lunch, if that answers your question," Hunk said. Lance and Keith both double-take.

"WHAT?!"

Pidge grinned. "Wow they're in sync now and everything. This'll be great for forming Voltron."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you know what forget it. I won't ask why you let us sleep in so late, but I'm starving. C'mon, Keith let's go." Lance outstretched his hand, hoping it communicated something he wouldn't put into words.

I remembered this time.

\---------

After that particular incident, Keith and Lance started hanging out more whether they were sparring together or working on Lance's galaxy map for his family. They had always gravitated towards each other, but this was more deliberate. They found comfort in each other and they would end the day wrapped in each other's arms in the pillow pit, trying to forget about the insecurities that were buried deep in their hearts. There was light teasing, but everyone seemed to understand this was what the two boys needed to heal.

And Pidge wasn't wrong. Forming Voltron was becoming easier and Lance and Keith were even more of a force to be reckoned with in battle. The right side of Voltron was officially kicking ass and taking name and the two of them couldn't shut up about it. Well, _Lance_ couldn't shut up about it.

"C'mon lefties join the party. Where you at??"

Pidge gritted her teeth and muttered, "Lance, if you don't shut the fuck up right now I will personally sneak into your room when you least expect it and switch out all your face products with super glue."

"Aw Pidge, don't be a sore loser just because you've taken down less ships than Team ICY HOT."

Collective groans filled the comms.

"Lance, you are never allowed to call us that ever again."

"Dude, shush. I'm defending our honor."

"You are literally doing the opposite."

"You love it."

"I hate you."

"Stop flirting!" yelled Hunk.

"We aren't flirting!"

Shiro raised his voice. "Paladins, enough. Please just focus on the task at hand."

"Yessir!"

\----------

The battle had been a rough one, but everyone made it out in one piece.

Allura came running over to greet them. "Great work paladins! Tomorrow we greet the newly liberated planet of Yakern. Hit the showers and take a long rest."

"Princess, maybe we should conserve water and-- OW!" Four arms smacked Lance upside the head.

"Just for that you're banned from the showers," Pidge grumbled.

"I didn't even finish what I was saying!"

Hunk gave his best friend a pointed look. "Bro, you didn't need to."

Allura looked a bit confused, but the paladins reassured her that it was unimportant.

As they waited for Pidge to take her shower first, Shiro announced he had to review the results of the battle to Coran and Hunk said he wanted to "get stuff done," which everyone understood to mean "Talk to Shay while she was still awake."

Left alone, Keith and Lance scooted closer to each other against the wall and leaned in. They might still have had their armor on, but slowly they shed the sarcastic jabs and the witty banter that they put on in front of everyone else.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You nearly got yourself killed out there today. Twice," Lance said as he grabbed Keith's hand absentmindedly. "Are you still thinking we don't need you?"

Keith felt his pulse quicken as Lance turned his hand over and examined it. "No, of course not. It's like you said. I see opportunities and I take them."

"I really wish they weren't such dangerous opportunities."

Keith laughed bitterly at that. "Yeah, says the guy who throws himself in front of everyone else in battle. You do realize Yellow and Green have way better shields than Blue, right?"

Lance sighed as he turned his head closer to Keith's neck. The warm breath tickled Keith's neck and made him shiver. Shit. "Yeah you're right, but it's just kind of like, instinct? I can't afford to lose any of you. Not again."

Keith glanced over at Lance and felt his stomach fill with a strange warmth. "I know. Me too." There was a brief moment of silence before Keith spoke up again. "We really do show our love like a couple of fools, don't we?"

Lance chuckled and sang, "Team Icy Hot! A couple of self-sacrificing idiots with crippling inferiority complexes and overbearing fear of losing loved ones here to save the day. Yeah, we're a great team alright." Lance squeezed Keith's hand tighter and suddenly Keith was filled with an overwhelming urge to break through the final gap.

"Lance, would you..."

They broke apart as they heard the door slide open.

"Shower's open!" yelled Pidge.

"... never call us Team Icy Hot again," Keith finished weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be a one-shot and then I got carried away with setting the stage with team bonding and friendship. I just love Pidge and comforting Pidge!!! There's just lots of comfort to go around because my children deserve it. I think it'll be only one more chapter but not sure. I might get carried away with subplot again....
> 
> Also who else loves Keith with insecurities because oh boy does that get me riled up yessir that's some good shit.
> 
> Also completely unbeta'd and written on Notes in my phone so PLEASE tell me if you see any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, I watched us as we changed  
> The feelings in my headspace rearranged  
> I want you more than I've wanted anyone  
> Isn't that dangerous?
> 
> \-------
> 
> When your friends are dumb, sometimes you gotta break out good ol' Lifehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY. I've been on a work-related trip the past few days and have been writing this chapter on my phone in my spare time because I'm an adult and can do what I want.
> 
> This is so self-indulgent again. This fic basically a love letter to thesearchingastronaut's art because this time I'm using her suits fanart (http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/150291808532/i-finished-it-only-took-me-the-whole-night) as inspiration. #help

"Allura you're over 10,000 years old, right?" asked Pidge as she stormed into the control room.

Allura raised an eyebrow, but said, "Yes? Technically?"

"Either way you probably have way more experience than I do in this. So tell me: how do I get two idiots to realize they belong together?" Pidge slammed her face against the control panel and Allura chuckled slightly.

"Let me guess. Lance and Keith?"

"Allura, they were _canoodling_ in front of the showers today like I wouldn't see their horribly love sick puppy dog eyes. They aren't fooling anyone. And I have been content to let it be because it seems to be going great for them so far, but I also want to smash their faces together and yell 'KISS ALREADY!'" Pidge huffed a breath into her growing bangs and Allura beckoned her over. Pidge scoot herself into Allura's chair so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Well, you'll just have to trust them for now. If they both want more out of this relationship, which I think they do, it'll happen naturally," Allura said as Pidge leaned into her.

"I know, I know. But first of all, I don't trust those two idiots with anything. Second of all, they... they've helped me with a lot these past few weeks and, you know, they're like family. I wish I had some way to thank them for everything, but I feel like I can never repay them through words alone. I just want to see them happy. They deserve it." Pidge got quiet and Allura smiled softly.

"Yeah, they really do," Allura said. After a small pause she slowly continued, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to push things a _little_ bit."

Pidge gave her a wicked grin. "Oh, _now_ we're talking."

\--------

"Tell me again why we're in-- suits?? I didn't even know space had these kinds of suits."

"Keith, please hold still. Altering this is already difficult as it is." Coran mumbled through a variety of pins in his mouth.

Keith sighed. "I don't really see why it has to be altered in the first place. I'm fine wearing whatever."

"You might be fine in 'whatever,' but the Yakernians are not! And neither am I." Coran resumed his measuring and adjusting. "You know, this reminds me of my younger years going to celebratory balls after a rousing victory with my comrades in arms. Truly a marvelous occasion. We danced the night away."

The door to Keith's room slid open and Lance bounded in. In that moment, Keith realized he was truly and utterly fucked.

Lance should never be allowed to wear a suit again.

With his black vest cinched around his waist, his sleeves rolled up, and his bow tie partially undone, he looked like the picture of casual elegance. Thank quiznak Lance hid the curve of his waist so well in his casual clothes on a daily basis or Keith would've died long ago. He was overcome with the urge to either punch Lance or kiss him. Lance gave his warmest smile as he sauntered into the room and it took all of Keith's self-control not to scream.

"Hey, hot stuff. Looking fresh to death," Lance said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Keith wanted to cover Lance's face with a paper bag until he could get himself under control.

"Thanks, not looking too bad yourself," he muttered as he tried to keep his voice nonchalant.

Lance kept on smiling that shit-eating grin. "Oh, don't I know it. Man, I love formal occasions. I'll take any excuse to dress up. By the way, here Coran. It's for Keith."

Lance handed Coran a bow tie and immediately Keith balked. "Oh hell no. I am not wearing that. Don't you have like normal ties?"

Lance pouted, which was so unfair. "C'mon Keith all of the paladins are wearing them. It'll be cute."

Keith grumbled, "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

"Gee, what a shocker."

Keith moved to hit him but he was still trapped in alteration hell and Lance was already scurrying out the door on those long, beautiful legs of his. Keith wanted to launch himself out of the airlock. Coran gave him a knowing look, but Keith stubbornly tried to ignore it.

After a few moments of silence Keith said, "Coran, what-- have you ever had a really good thing that could become a much better thing, but you don't want to risk the good thing to get the better thing?"

Coran hummed a bit. "I'm sure if you wanted more out of your relationship with Lance, you could just ask." Keith flushed furiously.

"I never said anything about him!"

Coran gave him an exasperated look. "Right, because you were being so subtle. You know for someone who faced Zarkon by himself, against my wishes might I add, you're surprisingly nervous."

Keith's face was burning up. "I just... don't want to ruin anything by being too greedy. Do you know what that's like?"

For a moment, Coran was lost in the memories of a deep, rumbling laugh and late night sparring under the stars. He smiled but his eyes betrayed a certain tinge of regret. "I know only too well."

If Keith noticed the sadness in Coran's voice, he pretended not to. It seemed a topic for another time.

"Keith," Coran began again. "Take it from an old man. As a warrior and a paladin, any day could be your last. You don't want your final moments together to be one of unspoken feelings and what ifs, especially if all along he's felt the same way."

Keith remembered seeing Blue leap in front of Yellow to protect Hunk from an oncoming blast. As he helplessly watched Blue spin out of control, Keith felt his heart pumping out of his chest and his mind played an endless loop of _LanceLanceLanceLance_. Hearing a pained, "I'm good," on the comms was both soothing and heart-wrenching. He hated that Lance instinctually wanted to be everyone's shield, but what Keith hated even more was the reason why Lance acted this way.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

\-------

"Shiro, get your mullet-brain sidekick under control please," Lance said as he stormed into Shiro's room.

Shiro glanced over at Lance who was pacing up and down with his face squished between his hands. "Uh, I'm sorry?"

"You should be! I went to sneak a peek at him and maybe make fun of him a bit, but that backfired spectacularly. It took literally all my will power to act like a functional human. No one should be allowed to look that good in an unfinished suit. _And_ his hair was in a ponytail. I nearly collapsed on the spot and I am not a swooner."

"I saw you swoon over dinner yesterday."

"Oh, who didn't swoon over dinner last night? Hunk outdid himself. He and Shay must have had a good talk last night, because you could basically taste the love sprinkled in." Lance sighed heavily as he flopped onto the bed.

"You sure that's not just coming from you?" Shiro asked as he fiddled with one of his cuffs.

"Shiro, please. You have to help me. I'm going insane," Lance said as he thrust his arms forward in exasperation.

"Maybe you don't have to get it under control. Just talk to him. It's better than having to stop you every time you awkwardly flirt with anyone who's not Keith just because you need a distraction."

Lance scoffed. "Yeah, sure. And next thing you know he'll be running off to God knows where and you'll be writing on my grave stone: 'Cause of death: Rejection and Keith in a suit.'"

Shiro squeezed Lance's shoulder. "You're being dramatic. He wouldn't run away from you."

"That boy was built for running away. He's always dashing off to one place or another and I get left in the dust. As per usual." Lance hadn't meant to sound as bitter as he did, but the quiver in his voice betrayed him. He could never hope to keep up with Keith.

Shiro sat down on the bed next to Lance and chose his next words carefully. "Keith... feels more strongly than any other person I know, but he isn't the best at expressing it. When he panics he has a tendency to need time to himself to think things through, but trust me, Lance, he won't back down just because he's a little scared. He won't run from this or from you. Has he ever really abandoned you or anyone else?"

Lance recalled the way Keith's voice cracked as he yelled for Shiro after losing him for the second time or how he stayed up late staring at the distress beacons hoping for a sign from Pidge. When he and Hunk first found Keith, the relief in Keith's eyes had made Lance melt as the three of them embraced. Being with Keith, he felt more than wanted. He felt needed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

\--------

Lance had to give it to the Yakernians. They really knew how to party. After a brief speech from both the Yakernian Prime Minister and Allura, the ball was really in full swing. Yakernians were a scaly and burly-looking bunch, but their hardened exteriors hid their soft and friendly demeanors. Their dance was full of joyous shouts and laughter, which was probably the most happiness they had been allowed to express in centuries. Lance felt a surge of pride as he watched them. This was what victory meant.

Looking a little to his left he could see Allura looking radiant in a pink and gold gown as she chatted with Hunk and Pidge, who looked equally dashing in their suits. Earlier, Pidge had gone back and forth between a dress and the suit but ultimately decided on the suit to match with her fellow paladins. She rocked it.

A little to their left, Coran, Keith, and Shiro were talking with the Prime Minister. Coran obviously fit right in, but Shiro was holding his own. He looked so comfortable that if you didn't know better, you wouldn't guess that he was talking to a planetary leader. Keith, on the other hand, looked bored to tears. He had ditched the suit jacket, but thankfully had at least kept the bow tie. Lance again thought how unfair it was that someone who looked so dead inside could look so gorgeous. And his hair was still in that damn ponytail.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, Lance turned his attention back to Allura. Despite what Shiro had said, he wasn't really ready to acknowledge... whatever he was feeling for Keith yet. He was just about to walk over to her with a choice pick-up line in his pocket (Hey girl, you know what accessory would really complement that dress? Me.), when suddenly a Yakernian handed her some sort of bullhorn-like device.

"Good evening, my friends. As thanks for your hospitality, we would like to share some of our music and dance customs with you." Allura beamed as the audience cheered. Lance, on the other hand, was extremely confused. This was definitely not in the mission briefing. Allura turned to Pidge, who had somehow made her way to a small stage, and yelled, "Go loose, Pidge." The little green gremlin gave a devilish grin. Oh boy.

When "Hotter than Hell" blasted on the speakers, Lance should've known something was up, but all he could focus on was the fact the way the beat coursed through his veins. When Hunk pulled him to the dance floor, he could hardly contain his laughter as he started to move to the rhythm of his favorite song.

Time to go loose.

He and Hunk had hosted their fair share of dance parties back at the Garrison, but never with this amount of space. Or this amount of cheering. Lance felt his face get warmer and sweat drip down his neck as he and Hunk swayed their hips in time with the music. He could see Allura, Coran, and some Yakernians trying to move their hips in the same way and it only made Lance's smile wider. Maybe all he had really needed was a good dance party to feel at home.

Glancing to his right, he nearly fell over when he saw Shiro doing the robot surrounded by Yakernians who were trying to copy him. Holy quiznak, this was solid gold. Where was Pidge's camera when you needed it? Chuckling to himself, he almost didn't notice Keith staring him down from the corner of the room. He looked... angry? Maybe he wasn't used to dance parties. Lance tried to shoot him a welcoming smile, but Keith only looked more uncomfortable. Concerned, Lance started to shuffle his way over. He knew Keith wasn't a total recluse. He had gotten down with the Arusians just fine.

When Lance finally emerged from the mass of bodies, Keith still was staring at him and Lance suddenly felt a bit warmer. Cautiously, he took Keith's hand in his, hoping it provided a small comfort.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You look hot," Keith said bluntly. Lance flushed more, if that was possible, and rubbed his neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're really sweaty."

Lance groaned. "C'mon Keith don't get my hopes up like--" Lance abruptly paused, only just realizing what he was saying.

Keith seemed a bit stunned and opened his mouth as if to speak, but the screeching of the bullhorn stopped him in his tracks.

Pidge yelled, "Alright party people! Now time for the ultimate Earth custom." She paused for dramatic effect. "That's right, it's the middle school slow dance. Show 'em how it's done, Earthlings."

Shit. Pidge wouldn't.

_What day is it? And in what month...._

Pidge _would_.

Before Lance could react, Hunk grabbed Allura into his arms and Shiro took hold of Coran. As he looked on helplessly, he could've sworn he saw Shiro wink at him. His whole fucking team was conspiring against him.

Still, Keith wasn't the only one who could take an opportunity when he saw it.

Turning slowly to face Keith, Lance swallowed before saying, "I guess we should at least give them a good show, huh?"

Keith looked like he would rather gouge out his own eyeballs, but didn't complain as Lance led him to the dance floor. Once he felt they had gone far enough, Lance gingerly put his hands on either side of Keith's waist as Keith tentatively placed his hands on Lance's shoulders.

Shitshitshitshit.

The two had embraced more deeply than this before, but only in the quiet solitude of their makeshift bed. On the dance floor, the blaring music and low hum of chattering strangers made them feel too exposed, too vulnerable. Lance's eyes roamed aimlessly around the room, trying to ignore his erratic heartbeat and the heat of Keith's hands on his shoulders.

It wasn't until the second verse that their surroundings began to fade away, taking the initial awkwardness with it. Keith's arms found their way securely around Lance's neck and Lance snaked his arms around Keith's waist. Keith let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Maybe, if it was now...

"Hey, Lance."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that night you told me I wasn't the only one who felt replaceable?"

"Oh what was that, sorry don't remember, never happ-- OW!!" Lance rubbed the side of his head. "Ok yes, of course I remember."

"That night," Keith began, his voice a bit shaky. "That night I wanted to tell you that... I'm glad I was with you. _You_. Not Shiro, not Pidge, not Hunk, not anyone else and," Keith took a deep breath. "I don't think there's anyone who could ever replace you. The team needs you, the universe needs you, and now I... I think I do too."

Keith chewed on his bottom lip nervously, not daring to look the other boy in the eye. Suddenly, Lance pressed their bodies more firmly together and turned his face towards Keith's ear.

In a small, breathy whisper that made Keith shiver, Lance said, "If I'm taking this the wrong way, stop me."

Lance shifted slightly to place a tentative peck at the spot just below Keith's ear. Keith shuddered and tightened his grip around Lance's neck. Taking this as a sign to continue, Lance traced the curve of Keith's jaw with light kisses. The closer Lance got to his mouth, the more Keith's heart clenched in anticipation.

As Lance's lips brushed against the corner of his mouth, a small strangled sound escaped Keith before he could stop it. Startled, Lance backed away and for a second Keith thought he'd royally fucked up, but relief washed over him as Lance blushed and cupped his hand against Keith's face.

Lance leaned closer and murmured, "You're too cute," as their lips finally met.

The kiss barely lasted more than a few seconds, but Lance was afraid he'd lose all functionality in his legs if he kissed Keith for any longer. He was already reeling from the fact that Keith was letting him do this in the first place.

Even in the darkness, Lance could see the adorable bright red flush on Keith's cheeks. With a heavy sigh, he touched his forehead to Keith's and grinned.

"You'll be the death of me."

Keith couldn't control the smile that lit up his face when he said, "Right back at you."

In the distance, a camera shutter clicked. Allura and Pidge high-fived.

Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent formal wear? Check.  
> Self-indulgent music choices? Check.  
> Self-indulgent underappreciated character interactions? Check.  
> A meme or two??? Check.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> So yeah remember when I said I might make this more than two chapters? WEEEELLLLL....... At least I resolved it so there's no like cliffhanger or anything. This could totally be the ending but I am making this longer because I want to write fluffy initial relationship awkwardness and self-doubts because I love insecure!Keith. And I also just want to write more character interactions. I want to write some Lance&Allura that's not flirtatious and some more Hunk&Keith or Coran&EVERYONE.
> 
> Also I bought my new charger!! So I can finally start writing on my computer again thank god. Phone editing is terrible. Pls tell me if you see any mistakes.
> 
> P.S. Listen to "Hotter than Hell" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEOyePhElr4) and imagine Lance and Hunk getting DOWN because omg I listened to it on repeat while writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipation before the kiss  
> Mirrored in my shaking lips  
> Oh God I feel so unprepared  
> The two of us so out of place  
> My feelings written on my face  
> Got what I want but now I'm scared
> 
> \------------
> 
> The entire planet is #done with Lance and Keith's shenanigans. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot diggity damn the lyrics of this song just get me going. They are so Klance-y I wanna die. Btw I lied when I said this was going to be fluff, because that awkward relationship part is always such great angst fodder. SO BRING ON THE (LIGHT) ANGST. I change my mind a lot, I’m sorry. There's a happy ending though!
> 
> Also, buckle up and get ready for more self-indulgent character interactions and also A BRIEF CHAT FORMAT because this fic is a messy hodge podge of shit I love. And really isn’t that the best way to write a fic? Just writing it for yourself? Or at least, that’s what I tell myself. “TREAT YO SELF,” whispers Aziz Ansari.

**hunkerdown:** im pretty sure we broke them…

shaybae: I am sure it is not as bad as you say.

 **hunkerdown:** lance and keith cant even make eye contact without one of them sprinting in the opposite direction

 **hunkerdown:** they used to cuddle in bed EVERY night and now that they are FINALLY together they can barely even speak to each other

 **hunkerdown:** i blame pidge

shaybae: From what you told me, you and Pidge played an equal role

 **hunkerdown:** ok, so i wanted to embarrass my BFF a little but its how i show im happy for him

 **hunkerdown:** he knows that

 **hunkerdown:** we just teased them about not getting too frisky in the pillow pit and shit like that

 **hunkerdown:** i didnt think lance would actually go back to his room

 **hunkerdown:** or that they would stop talking

shaybae: Perhaps it is only a temporary thing. I remember when we first started our relationship, you could not even say I was your girlfriend

shaybae: You simply referred to me as “your rock”

 **hunkerdown:** shay, im telling you that on earth being someones rock is a good thing

 **hunkerdown:** like in a relationship if youre my rock it means youre like stable and awesome and stuff

shaybae: Hunk, I merely jest.

shaybae: Every day I think about how lucky I am to be your rock :)

 **hunkerdown:** shay, thats not fair. youre not allowed to be this cute until tomorrow

 **hunkerdown:** im getting impatient

shaybae: Tomorrow will come soon enough. I am also counting the ticks until I see you again.

 **hunkerdown:** i seriously cant wait

 **hunkerdown:** of course this is important for the lions potential stable wormhole development

 **hunkerdown:** but im going to make sure we spend a good amount of time together this time around

shaybae: We will make the most of it.

shaybae: I have made some constellations that I want to show you. We can find them together.

shaybae: And maybe make some new ones?

 **hunkerdown:** theres literally nothing i would rather do

 **hunkerdown:** i also havent forgotten my promise to show you how recalibrate and refurbish some of the galra gear into useful parts.

shaybae: Yes! My family will be so excited to put some of this junk to good use.

shaybae: And Hunk, concerning Lance and Keith, perhaps a trip to the Balmera is just what they need. It can help us communicate in ways we do not understand.

 **hunkerdown:** i hope youre right

 **hunkerdown:** i better get to dinner now

 **hunkerdown:** get some sleep. ill see you soon  <3

shaybae: Good night, Hunk <3

 

\----------------

 

Lance knew he was being a complete idiot, but that had never stopped him before.

 

There had always been tension between him and Keith, but it had never been like this. Before their relationship had relied on playful banter and whispered words of comfort, but now Lance could barely greet Keith in the morning. Lance had expected the kiss to relieve some of the residual awkwardness in their relationship, not heighten it. After the party they had been giddy and affectionate all night, but when Lance woke up and saw Keith curled up peacefully in his arms, his heart couldn’t take the amount of possessiveness he felt. He was disgusted with how violently he needed Keith to be _his_ and his alone. Every time he looked at Keith, he felt his heart being crushed under the sheer weight of his repressed impulses.

 

Lance was addicted to the way Keith would pout slightly when he was concentrating or bounce lightly on his toes when he was impatient. One of Lance’s favorite things was when Keith would read and eat at the same time and absentmindedly wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, not willing to look away from the page to grab a napkin. When Keith tied up his hair, Lance had to physically leave the room to stop himself from gently kissing the exposed curve of the back of Keith’s neck. During training sequences, he had to tear his eyes away from the red paladin so he wouldn’t jump in front of every possible attack. Every little thing Keith did was driving him insane and, if he was suffocating under the weight of it all, he could only imagine what Keith or their fellow teammates would think of Lance unleashed his feelings to their full extent.

 

So he ran.

 

Sure, it wasn’t the most mature thing and he couldn’t pretend to not see the hurt in Keith’s eyes when Lance returned to sleeping in his own room, but every time Lance tried to start a conversation, his breathing would get shallower and his brain would short-circuit. At this point, he could safely say he was more scared of having a conversation with Keith than getting into a fist fight with Zarkon. Keith had saved him from feeling inadequate in Voltron, but now Lance’s awareness of how much he didn’t deserve Keith had increased exponentially. At least when he felt like he wasn’t good enough for Voltron, it was only a blow to his ego. Feeling like he wasn’t good enough for Keith was a blow his heart couldn’t handle.

 

\----------------

 

Keith had fucked up.

 

He didn’t know how or when, but he had definitely fucked up.

 

Lance had been all smiles and giggles after the party and when they finally fell asleep, Keith had had his first good dream in years. He couldn’t remember what it was, but he woke up with a thrumming warmth in his heart and vague memories of green grass and a light drizzle. But it was only a dream. The reality was Lance couldn’t look him in the eyes the next day and would take every excuse to leave the room whenever Keith entered it. Sometimes he could feel Lance’s eyes burning into him, only for him to turn away as Keith attempted to sneak a glance back. Every time Lance turned his back to him, Keith felt a sharp twinge in his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to chase after Lance and ask him _why_.

 

Maybe one of the things he had said that night had freaked Lance out. What had they talked about? He vaguely remembered mentioning it was the first time he had ever been with someone. Was Lance surprised by Keith’s inexperience? But he had to have known that about Keith, since they had gone to school together. Had he been too clingy that night? But they had been sleeping like this for the past few weeks. The more Keith thought about it the more it became painfully obvious what had happened.

 

Lance realized he had made a mistake.

 

It wasn’t too hard to picture the scenario. He had woken up the next morning and come down from the emotional high of the dance. He probably took one look at Keith and regretted ever kissing him and frankly, Keith couldn’t blame him if that was the case. Keith came with more emotional baggage than even Shiro did. No one should have to put up with that and it was unfair for him to want Lance to be that person. He had told Lance he needed him that night and, while it was true, it probably wasn’t healthy. It would scare anyone away.

 

Despite that understanding, it didn’t stop Keith’s heart from breaking every time he heard Lance’s bright laughter in the next room only for it to die down as soon as Keith walked in. He craved to see Lance’s easy-going smile and to feel Lance’s hand in his again. He would do anything to get them back, even if it meant pretending that night, that kiss had never happened.

 

\---------------- 

 

“We’ll be entering the Balmera’s atmosphere shortly.  Get to your lions and remember, land carefully,” Allura said as she handled the castle ship’s controls.

 

“Roger that!”

 

As the team began their gradual descent onto the great creature, small figures began to emerge from beneath the ground. The whole team could practically hear Hunk’s excitement rolling off him in waves.

 

Yellow had barely touched the ground before Hunk was running outside to receive one of Shay’s bone-crushing hugs. He reciprocated in full before kissing her quickly and grabbing her hand to bring her over to the team.

 

“Shay! It’s so good to see you again!” Pidge cried as she ran over to hug Shay’s waist.

 

“I am so pleased that you all have returned. We cannot thank you enough for all you have done and continue to do for us.”

 

“Please, Shay, it is not only our duty, but our pleasure to assist you,” said Allura as she wrapped Shay in her embrace.

 

After the initial greetings Hunk and Shay walked hand and hand in front of the group, giggling and sneaking in a few kisses here and there. Lance felt a bit of jealously stir up in his stomach as he watched them. Daring to sneak a glance at Keith who seemed to be watching the couple with intense interest, Lance wished he could just reach for Keith’s hand and take off with him to some off far corner in private. Kiss every part of his face and blow raspberries on his neck. Tell Keith how much he meant him. Maybe even tell him…

 

Lance snapped out of his daydream as he realized Keith was staring back at him. Lance’s heart caught in his throat and blushing furiously, he whipped his head away.

 

Shit.

 

After purposefully avoiding Keith’s gaze for so long, he had forgotten what it did to him. He could feel his whole body shaking as he willed himself to keep it together until they got down into the tunnels where there were plenty of distractions and just enough darkness to obscure everyone’s faces.

 

He wondered if he would ever stop feeling like this.

 

He snapped out of his train of thought when Allura clapped her hands and said, “Ok team, let’s get to work. Pidge, you go with Coran who will teach you how to extract Balmera crystals. Hunk and Keith, you go with Shay to start working on that Galra equipment. Lance and Shiro, you come with me to talk with the Balmerans. I want to figure out how they are adjusting since the Galran have left and if they’ve thought about reinstating or creating a new system of government.”

 

Thanking his lucky stars that he didn’t get paired up with Keith for once, Lance followed Allura and Shiro down a tunnel to their left. When they entered the main gathering hall of the Balmerans, he spotted Shay’s father, Karth, talking with some of the other Balmerans. As they made their way over, Karth smiled warmly at them.

 

“Princess! Paladins! So good to see you once again. How goes the fight against Zarkon?”

 

Allura shook his hand firmly. “Well, we’ve definitely hit some snags here and there, but we have destroyed some key Galran trading ports and freed four planets from Zarkon’s reign since we last saw each other. All in all, our fight continues.”

 

“Well, we and the Balmera are at your service, princess. Whatever we can do for you.”

 

“Actually, we wanted to talk about your people first, Karth. Have you or your people thought of a new system of governance or leadership since the Galra left? I am concerned for your well-being in case the Galrans attempt to retake the Balmera. The crystals’ power is incredible, after all.”

 

Karth patted Allura’s hand and smiled. “Thank you, princess, but I am confident we will be safe. After all, we have a strong leader that rivals even you. And you’ve already met her.” Karth’s eyes sparkled with pride and Allura and the paladins broke out into grins.

 

Shiro laughed as he said, “That sneaky—she didn’t tell us anything! We’ll have to congratulate her when we see her again. No wonder she’s asking Hunk about repurposing the Galra equipment.”

 

Karth nodded. “Yes, well we want to see if we can turn them into weapons to defend ourselves. We do not want to have to use them, of course, but we must defend our homes and families. We would preferably like weapons that could defend us outside of our atmosphere so we don’t have to worry about any fights damaging the Balmera. Our people are not typically drawn to the sky, but Shay has made it very appealing to our young so I do not worry too much about recruiting Balmerans to defend our planet”

 

Lance piped in saying, “Hunk is a grade A genius. If anyone can figure out what you need, it’s him.”

 

“Yes, I trust Hunk. He is a hero to all Balmerans. We hope when the war is over… Well, let’s save that for another time, shall we? Let me show you to your quarters, so you all can get settled in.” Karth led them down a long tunnel as he and Shiro began an animated discussion about the lineage of the Balmerans.

 

Feeling a bit out of place, Lance turned to Allura and said, “Even though it’s dark in this tunnel, you really—“ Allura held up her hand to stop him.

 

“Lance, you don’t need to flirt with me to actually talk to me you know.”

 

Lance flushed slightly. “Sorry. Habit.”

 

Allura chuckled. “No, it’s quite alright. I already know where your true feelings lie anyways.” Lance shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, well, not doing so well on that front currently. I’m making a mess of things.”

Alura snorted. “You really, really, _really_ are.” After a moment, she asked, “What are you afraid of?”

 

Lance winced. “Everything? I don’t know. I don’t want to scare him away. It all feels too unreal and fragile. I feel like if I move too fast or get too intense, it’ll just fall apart.”

 

They walked in silence for a few paces before Allura said, “You know Lance, it may feel fragile, but you’ll never know until you try. On the other hand, running away from Keith is a 100% guarantee that whatever you have _will_ fail. If you think you’ll lose it either way, at least go down with a fight. It’s the paladin way.”

 

Lance kicked a small pebble and laughed. “Allura, how can you be so strong, beautiful, _and_ smart? You’re really the perfect princess”

 

Allura smiled. “I am a princess, Lance, but I am not as perfect as you think. We all have our moments of weakness." Allura recalls flashes of a burning red star and a field of pink flowers. "It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You just have to have the courage to get through it.”

 

Lance just hoped that he could gather his courage before it was too late.

 

\---------------- 

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Keith turned around to see Hunk staring down at him. Hunk and Shay had been working pretty fervently on making space cruisers, which was pretty cool, but watching their gentle touches and loving glances had started to make Keith sick with longing. He told them he was taking a break to stretch his legs, but really he had just plopped himself down on a ledge outside the tunnel to mope.

 

“Nothing. Just… enjoying the view.”

 

Hunk looked at him skeptically. “Right. Well, mind if I join you?”

 

Keith patted the space next to him. “All yours.” As Hunk sat down, Keith asked, “Where’s Shay?”

 

“Oh she got called away to do some world leader stuff. She’ll be back soon.”

 

Keith started. “She’s doing what now?”

 

Hunk shrugged. “Oh yeah, after we left, the Balmerans voted Shay in as their leader because her actions basically saved them from the Galra. She hesitated at first, but everyone insisted there was no one else for the job. And they’re right of course. She’s been doing amazing.” Hunk’s voice took on a softer quality and Keith grimaced. It’s not like he didn’t want Hunk to be happy, but just hearing it reminded him of everything he didn’t have.

 

“I’m happy for her,” he managed to say with genuine care. He thought that would be the end of that conversation but suddenly Hunk swiveled towards him.

 

“Keith, you know how during our flight lessons you always say, ‘Trust your gut, even if it’s the thing that’s making you want to hurl?’” Keith nodded. “Well, it was a phrase you coined specifically for me to help me get over my motion sickness and fear of making rash decisions, but I think your advice applies to you as well.”

 

Keith looked intently at the floor. “How do you figure?”

 

Hunk sighed. “You’re scared. I get that. I really do, honestly. Do you think it was easy to start dating an alien that lives on a planet lightyears away from me while I’m off fighting evil aliens with the possibility of death looming over me? No. But even if at first being with Shay made me so nervous and uncertain, I trusted her. And I trusted the part of me that said being with her was worth it all. So, Keith, trust your gut, even if it’s the thing that’s making you want to hurl.”

 

Keith picked at the ground a bit, contemplating what Hunk said, before looking off into the horizon. “Wow, I can’t believe you made my dumb motivational quote actually sound like decent romantic advice.” Hunk barked out a short laugh at that. “But seriously Hunk, thanks.”

 

“No problem, dude. Sorry, my best friend is the biggest fool alive.”

 

It was Keith’s turn to laugh, “Yeah. He’s awful.” _But still,_ Keith thought, _he’s worth it_.

 

\----------------

 

The team met up again in the main gathering hall to eat dinner. Coran and Pidge had collected three crystals of different sizes to test on Green. Pidge was chattering away to Shiro about how cool Coran was when he gifted his quintessence to the Balmera to receive a crystal. Coran was trying to act humble, but positively preened at the praise. This was how he had wanted his trip with Hunk to go when they first came to the Balmera. Better late than never.

 

As dinner wound down, Hunk and Shay had snuck off to go look at the stars together. Pidge announced she was going to test out the crystals on Green to gauge the possibility of stable wormhole development. The ever-concerned Shiro seemed a bit unsure if he should let Pidge fiddle around with wormhole technology, but relented when Pidge allowed Coran, Allura, and Shiro to accompany her while she conducted her research. The Alteans knew the most about the wormholes and Shiro just couldn’t let his little bird go off on her own just yet.

 

Lance watched as they left and forced himself to stay put. Every bone in his body was screaming to run, but he knew this time he had to stay. He had to fight.

 

Turning to face Keith, Lance croaked out a weak, “Do you want to go for a walk?”

 

Stunned into silence, Keith simply nodded with his eye brows furrowed. Lance basically leapt out of his chair and started walking towards the nearest exit. He didn’t know where he was going, but only focused on the weight of Keith’s presence behind him.

 

 _Breathe_.

 

Lance was running over things to say in his head, when suddenly he heard a faint whine.

 

“Did you hear that?” Keith asked.

 

Lance nodded and looked around the tunnel. “Yeah, do you think someone’s hurt?”

 

Keith gripped his bayard. “Well, only one way to find out.”

 

Treading quietly, the two boys followed the gentle whines that seemed to echo in the tunnels. The noise gradually turned into a more consistent and louder hum, but still they saw no signs of anyone nearby. As they rounded the corner, Lance inhaled sharply.

 

They were in the most beautiful room he had ever seen. Small and medium sized crystals were scattered across the room. They glowed a beautiful bright blue and provided a naturally warm and welcoming light. Gingerly, Lance put his hand to the wall and felt a faint pulse. So it had been the Balmera calling out to them, but why?

 

In an instant, a flash of information rushed into Lance’s brain. The image of him and Hunk on the dance floor. The sound of his laughter. The scent of his toothpaste. The softness of his hair. Startled, he yanked his hand off the wall and the feeling stopped. Blinking slowly, Lance felt a residual pang in his heart. What _was_ that?

 

Turning to look at Keith, he saw the other boy cradling his hands to his chest as if he had been burned. Had the same thing happened to him?

 

“Hey, Keith. Did you see that just now??”

 

Keith seemed frozen in shock, his mouth slightly ajar, but he nodded. “Yeah, I saw myself sparring. And tying my hair. And, reading a book at breakfast? It was really strange.” Lance felt his mouth go dry. Wait a second.

 

Hesitantly, he touched the wall again. Nothing happened. He glanced over a Keith who still held his hands to his chest. So he was right and that meant what he saw was what Keith saw. In him. Shivering slightly, Lance realized why the Balmera had called them here. And what he had to do. Steeling himself, he mentally repeated, _“Fight for it.”_

 

“Keith,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Touch the wall and this time don’t move away when you start seeing things again.”

 

“What??”

 

“Please, do it.” Lance forced himself to look Keith in the eye. Oh quiznak, he had missed the way Keith’s dark eyes pierced his heart. “Trust me.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, but slowly put his hand to the wall. Lance closed his eyes and focused on just one thought.

 

 _Keith_.

 

Keith wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be waiting for at first, when suddenly the rush of images, sights, and sounds hit him like a train. They overwhelmed Keith’s brain and his heart physically ached, but he didn’t remove his hand from the wall. _Trust me_ , Lance had said. Breathing slowly, he could start to make out certain images. Him waiting for Pidge to finish installing the cloaking device on Red. The scent of his shampoo. Him lounging on a couch. Him shouting Lance’s name in battle. The curve of his ears. The rough leather of his gloves in contrast with the smoothness of his skin. The taste of raspberry chapstick.

 

Slowly, one image dominated over all the others and became clearer to him. It was him asleep in the pillow pit, snuggled into someone’s chest—Lance’s chest, he realized—and he hadn’t known his face could look so serene. As the image became sharper, so too did the feelings. Keith felt a violent squeezing of his heart that made him short of breath and he felt dizzy. He wanted so badly to bolt out of this room, but he stayed. His stomach twisted up and the back of his neck tingled. The longer he looked at himself, the stronger the feelings became. In the image a hand appeared and brushed this other Keith’s hair away from his face. Keith felt his whole body relax as the gentlest and warmest emotion wrapped him up in its embrace. His eyes watered as it continued to envelop him and he blinked back tears. He had started to realize what was going on, but didn’t quite believe it yet.

 

This was all Lance.

 

In an instant, his mind went black and as his eyes fluttered open he realized he had sunk down to the floor. Lance was in a similar position and seemed to have trouble breathing. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to sit up. Lance lifted his head and made eye contact with Keith and the look in his eyes was something Keith would never forget. It was wild and crazed, but there was a certain softness to it that took the edge away. Lance let out a small sob and lunged forward to tackle Keith.

 

Their teeth clacked together as their mouths met clumsily. They were too eager, too emotional, to kiss properly at first. But after a while, they became more comfortable and moved their mouths in a slow rhythm. Keith felt Lance’s hands tangle up in his hair as he grabbed hold of Lance’s shirt. Their bodies pressed closer together, but Keith felt like he could never get as close as he needed to be to Lance. When they finally pulled apart, Keith had difficulty regulating his breathing, especially when Lance started to leave butterfly kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, and his ears.

 

“Lance,” Keith murmured.

 

Lance paused and looked up at Keith. “Yeah?”

 

“I know that the Balmera basically did the work for us here, but can I just say that…” Lance covered Keith’s mouth with his own for a brief second.

 

“Oh no you don’t. I was the asshole here. I’m saying it first.” Lance took a deep breath. “I don’t think I can ever apologize enough for hurting you the way I did, but just know that I love you so much it scares me.” Lance brushed back Keith’s hair and kissed him again. Keith would’ve been content to do this for the rest of the evening, but reluctantly he pulled himself away.

 

Keith pressed his forehead to Lance’s as he said, “I love you so much I forget what doubting myself even feels like.” Keith placed small kisses on Lance’s lips and Lance squeezed his arms tighter around Keith’s back.

 

The Balmera hummed pleasantly and both the boys burst out laughing. Even the giant sentient planet had to help their two hopeless asses.

 

\----------------

 

_Two months later_

 

“Morning, sunshine.”

 

Keith blinked his eyes slowly. Lance was grinning back at him and Keith groaned and closed his eyes.

 

“Five more minutes.”

 

“Ugh, you are hopeless. We have to be on the training deck soon or Allura will skin us alive.”

 

Keith shifted closer to Lance and mumbled, “Screw training.”

 

Lance gasped. “For possibly the only time in his life, Keith is complaining about training? This is a historic moment.”

 

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s neck. “That’s because I’d rather spend time with you.” Keith gave a satisfied smirk when he saw Lance blush.

 

“Well, five more minutes won’t kill us,” Lance said as he nuzzled his face in Keith’s hair.

 

“That’s the spirit.”

 

Lance lifted his head again. “Though Allura might.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. Sleep was going to be impossible at this point. “I’m sure Team Icy Hot could take her.” Lance giggled and planted a kiss on Keith’s lips.

 

“Babe, I can’t believe you just willingly called us that. Have I told you I love you?”

 

Keith smiled. “Only like every thirty minutes.”

 

“I’m upping it to every ten minutes,” Lance said as he leaned in to kiss Keith again.

 

The door to their room slid open and a camera shutter clicked.

 

“Allura, they’re taking too long snuggling again! Can we make them face the gladiators at level 10? My pictures didn't turn out so great the last time.”

 

“PIDGE, I SWEAR TO GOD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWEE WOW WOW. That was long. I feel exhausted from these boy’s stupidity. By the end it felt a bit #dramatic BUT YOU KNOW THEY DESERVE THE CHEESE. UGH I JUST. LET ME LIVE. The last part is the fluff I promised you, but it’s not a lot. I’m sorry. I’ll write some more soon to make up for it. I wanted to write some domestic fluff of them cooking pancakes or something, but pancakes aren’t canon in space. SIGH. Another time, another AU.
> 
> Also can I just say, writing on my computer is SO NICE. HOLY SHIT I HAVE MISSED THIS. I never want to edit fics on my phone ever again.
> 
> Still, it’s unbeta’d and not really proofread and written at 2 AM so let me know if you see any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for coming with me on this wild™ ride. I don't deserve any of you.
> 
> EDIT: I ACTUALLY WROTE A PANCAKE FLUFF FIC. It's called Banana Pancakes (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8294263). If you need some fluff after this.


End file.
